UFO secret funding
UFO secret funding in the US government coverup for a multi-million dollar secret fund that is organized and kept by the US Military Office of the White House. This fund was used to build over 75 deep underground facilities. Oversight of US covert operations Nelson Rockefeller took C.D. Jackson's former position, called the Special Assistant for Psychological Strategy. With Nelson's appointment the name was changed to the Special Assistant for Cold War Strategy. This position would evolve over the years into the same position Henry Kissinger was ultimately to hold under President Nixon. , (1953–1954, seat "vacant" 1955)]] Officially he was to give "Advice and assistance in development of increased understanding and cooperation among all peoples". The official description was a smoke screen for security he was the Presidential Coordinator for the Intelligence Community. In his new post, Rockefeller reported directly, and only, to the President. He attended meetings of the Cabinet, the Council on Foreign Economic Policy, and the which was the highest policy-making body in the government. Nelson Rockefeller was also given a second important job as the head of a secret unit called the Planning Coordination Group which was formed under NSC 5412/1 in March of 1955. The group consisted of different ad hoc members depending on the subject of the agenda. The basic members were Rockefeller, a representative of the Dept. of State, and the . It was soon called the "3412 Committee" of the "Special Group". NSC 5412/1 established the rule that covert operations were subject to approval by an executive committee, whereas in the past these operations were initiated solely on the authority of the Director of Central Intelligence. Shadow government spending The had built deep underground shelters for the President elect, in case of nuclear attack, at several key locations. Millions of dollars were funneled through this office to MJ-12 and contractors to build top-secret s, nicknamed DUMB (Deep Underground Military Bases), and facilities promulgated by "Alternative 2", throughout the nation. (1953-1961)]] The secret White House Underground Construction fund was set up in 1957 by President Eisenhower. The funding was obtained from Congress under the guise of "construction and maintenance of secret sites where the President could be taken in case of military attack: Presidential Emergency Sites". The sites are literally holes in the ground, deep enough to withstand a nuclear blast and are outfitted with state of the art communications equipment. To date there are more than seventy five sites spread around the country which were built using money from this fund. The has built at least an additional 22 underground sites. The location and everything to do with these sites were and are considered and treated as top-secret. The money was and is in control of the Military Office of the White House, and was and is laundered through a circuitous web that even the most knowledgeable spy or accountant can not follow. As of 1980 only a few at the beginning and end of this web knew what the money was for. At the beginning were Representative George Mahon, of Texas, and the chairman of the House Appropriations Committee and of its Defense Subcommittee: and Representative Robert Sikes, of Florida, chairman of the House Appropriations Military Construction Subcommittee. At the turn of the 20th century, it was rumored that House Speaker controlled the money in Congress and that a power struggle was underway to remove him. At the end of the line were the President, MJ-12, the director of the Military Office and a commander at the Washington Navy Yard. The money was authorized by the Appropriation Committee who allocated it to the as a top-secret item in the army construction program. The Army, however, could not spend it and in fact did not even know what it was for. Authorization to spend the money was in reality given to the Navy. The money was channeled to the Chesapeake Division of the Navy Engineers who did not know what it was for either. According to Bill Cooper, not even the Commanding Officer, who was an Admiral, knew what the fund was to be used for. Only one man, a Navy Commander, who was assigned to the Chesapeake Division but in reality was responsible only to the Military Office of the White House knew of the actual purpose, amount, and ultimate destination of the top-secret fund. The total secrecy surrounding the fund meant that almost every trace of it could be made to disappear by the very few people who controlled it. There has never been and most likely never will be an audit of this secret money. Large amounts of money were transferred from the top-secret fund to a location at Palm Beach, Florida that belongs to the Coast Guard called Peanut Island. The island is adjacent to property which was onwed by Joseph Kennedy. The money was said to have been used for landscaping and general beautification. Some time ago a TV news special on the Kennedy assassination told of a Coast Guard Officer transferring money in a briefcase to a Kennedy employee across this property line. Bill Cooper suggests that this could have been a secret payment to the Kennedy family for the loss of their son John F. Kennedy. The payments continued through the year 1967 and then stopped. The total amount transferred is unknown and the actual use of the money is unknown. References Category:Majestic Category:United States Category:Cooper Files